rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mines
Function Mines are a one-time use weapon, and this is because of their power. Once thrown, they will fly out in the distance you threw them, and then explode 4 seconds later. When they explode, they will create a massive explosion that deals huge chunks of damage to enemies based on how close they are to the explosion, and flings anyone affected from the explosion, including the thrower and their team, though it cannot harm them. The explosion is seen a a visually flashy display of shock waves and particles, which has a blast radius of 80 studs and deals up to 300 damage, which means CIH and bloatware are the only characters in Databrawl who can survive a direct hit from a mine while at full health. The distance players are launched is based on how much damage is received upon being struck by the explosion and surviving, players who have been damaged more from the explosion will fly a greater distance. Also, they are really good against bridge camping cowards, throw them upward near a bridge and hope your mine doesn't lag. Mines cannot be used by Special Characters, and also couldn't be used by Bytes or Nybbles when they were in the Battle Zone. Mine-Jumping Mine-Jumping is a way of transportation in the game that uses mines. Mines only fling your teammates and don't damage, which can be used to fling yourself around the map for transportation. Mine-Jumping is mostly done by throwing mines at angles where they do not go too far from you, or by throwing them to the sky and walking to where they land. This method can also be used by a group of team mates to launch an organized aerial assault, assuming they are standing upright as they land. This is great for surprising enemies and shows dedicated teamwork.'' You can also use it at a means of escape my throwing it beneath you so no enemies can get close to you. Then you will be flung to a hopefully safe location. This, however, does come with risk. Doing so may fling you into the death pit which will kill you!'' Duds Mines have a 1/5 chance of being a dud. Dud Mines have a delayed explosion that can be a hit or miss with the thrower. Sometimes the delayed explosion can be advantageous, and other times, it allows for the victim to escape. More Facts * Mines originally killed EVERYBODY regardless of who threw the Mine. This means that originally, Mines could kill your teammates, and YOU when you threw the Mine if you didn't flee from the blast radius fast enough. * Currently, if a Virus throws a Mine, the Mine will become dark pink and emit triangular particles, and if a Malware throws a Mine, the Mine will become dark blue and emit square particles. However, originally, this was not the case. Instead, Mines used to appear exactly the same for both Viruses and Malware. They would always be gray, and they would always emit green square particles when rolling around regardless of who threw the Mine. The appearance of their blast was also different, instead of changing colors to match the team, it would always be a bunch of gigantic green square particles. * When window-breaking was being tested in the Test Version, all teams were given a Mine upon spawning, including Programs and Firewalls. Program and Firewall Mines both used unique circle particles when rolling around. These circle particles were only placeholders for the window-breaking test, which is why they never can and never will be seen again (unless somebody exploits and gives a Program/Firewall a Mine). * When Mine-team coloration was first implemented, there was a bug where the Hexadecimal editor could affect the color of the Mine. By default, the color of the Mine would match the Corruption team who had thrown it. However, if something like a green Hexadecimal Malware threw a Mine, the Mine would be green instead of the proper team color. * Originally, Mines did not do damage knockback, so you could be any distance away from the Mine and not get flung. * Mines used to have a different alarm sound and explosion sound way back in the old days. * According to one of the old in-game Lore Tips, the Mines were stolen from the game "Minesweeper" by the Corruptions. * Mines used to give out an 'announcement' in the chat upon explosion, broadcasting the amount of kills from the explosion, reading either "A Mine exploded, and caused (kill number) casualties." or "A Mine exploded, and no one was killed." in purple text. This was ultimately removed due to providing no real purpose and basically just spamming the chat. * Mines originally had a simpler design. The design was changed to the current design around January 9, 2020. More Images Mine.png|A virus standing next to the old mine design. Category:Weapons Category:Template documentation